


bong water. iwaizumi x fem!reader

by tendossidepiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bodily Fluids, Creampie, Drug Use, F/M, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendossidepiece/pseuds/tendossidepiece
Summary: A pleasant encounter with a stranger one night sends you spiraling once you get to know him better
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	bong water. iwaizumi x fem!reader

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains details such as:
> 
> drug/alcohol consumption, unprotected sex, bodily fluids, BDSM topics, oral sex(m. receiving), slight dubcon
> 
> 18+ content
> 
> I do not own these characters, they are owned by Haruichi Furudate
> 
> p.s. if you're an artist and would be interested in creating a cover page for this story, please hit me up!

Walking up the poorly kept stairs, you followed the mysterious man you had met early that night up to the second floor of the frat house your friends had invited you to. They hadn't noticed you slipping away with the dark-haired stranger, so you texted them, letting them know you were alright and would see them later that evening. Twenty minutes prior, he had approached you from behind as you were bent over, shaking your ass and dancing with your friends to the fast-paced 808's blaring through the packed living room. He placed his hands on your waist, catching all of what you threw back and holding your body against his own. Under the multi-colored LED lights, you looked back to see who was behind you, your eyes were not disappointed. He leaned down, placing his lips dangerously close to your ear, whispering, "you tryna go upstairs and smoke?" His breath laced with hints of Lush Ice vape juice and cheap beer, making you shiver as it hit your skin.

He was an attractive man, standing about a foot taller than you, quite muscular and his face wasn't anything to complain about either. The dark lighting and the alcohol you consumed might've aided in making him more attractive and you, in much more of a need to hook up with someone. You knew the drill when he asked you to go upstairs and "smoke" and you were completely prepared for what would go down once you stepped foot in that room.

Nodding your head, he told hold of your hand and began leading you towards the staircase. "I never got your name!" you shouted up to him, over the yelling coming from the drunken boys playing cup pong beside the stairs.

"Hajime Iwaizumi'' he looked back at you, "but my friends call me Iwa" he smiled, turning his head back around to face the ascending stairs. Once the two of you reached the room, you could see blue light seeping from the crack in the door. Hajime opened the door, leading the way to a neatly made futon sitting in the corner of the room. He sat down, patting the spot next to you, inviting you to sit beside him. Settling into the cushions of the worn mattress, he turned beside him and grabbed at the medium-sized bong that had been placed on the floor. Next, reaching for the grinder sitting on the unfolded TV tray placed in front of him. Unscrewing the lid, the faint smell of marijuana wafted over to you. He packed the bowl and held the lighter up to you, offering you the first hit.

"Oh no, you first. I haven't done this in a minute so I'll take whatever you have left" you politely declined, smiling at him.

"I have a better idea" he brought the mouthpiece up to his mouth and the lighter to the tightly-packed bowl. As the flame spread across the herb, he inhaled graciously, allowing smoke to fill his lungs. There was something about watching attractive men hit bongs that just looked so enticing, maybe it's because they can't say anything stupid when their mouths are busy, you thought to yourself. He placed the bong onto the TV tray, turning to you, motioning you closer to him. You scooched towards him, not sure what he had in mind.

Leaning down, he grabbed your jaw, pulling you closer, and used his thumb to slightly part your lips.

"Inhale" he spoke softly as to let minimal smoke leave his person until you were ready to receive it. Closing your eyes, you pulled the smoke from his pursed lips as he pushed it out, allowing the strong scent to dance around your nose and throat. The urge to close the gap between both your bodies crept upon you as the effects of the weed began to lower your inhibitions. Inhaling all you could from Hajime's lips, you held your breath, letting the potent substance linger a little while longer.

"I think that was better than taking the rest of whatever was left in the bong" he chuckled, looking over at you with half-lidded eyes as you exhaled the excess smoke. You chuckled along with him, nodding your head as a small cough escaped from your throat.

"It was, but I think I might be able to one-up you" you looked up at Hajime through your false lashes. Leaning over his lap, letting your chest rest on his leg, you took the bong into your grasp. After securely wrapping your fingers around the neck of the piece, you swung your legs on either side of his so that you were straddling him.

"Lighter please" you smirked down at him, opening your free palm for him to place it in. You repeated the steps Hajime took to take a long drag from the dirty glass bong, tears pricking at your eyes as you stifled a cough. You turned around, setting the piece back on the tray, and went back to face the man seated under you. Running your hands through his hair and down his neck, finally landing your thumbs at his mouth, slightly peeling his bottom lip down. His hands explored your clothed curves, slowly moving up your thighs, over your ass, and finally settling on your waist. Arching your back to move further into him, you leaned down, pressing your lips onto his quickly to satiate the urge that had been looming since he had approached you earlier that evening. He wasted no time to return your energy, kissing you back and tightening his grip on your waist. The kiss didn't last long till lightheadedness began kicking in and you were ready to exhale the smoke you had stored temporarily in your chest. Pulling away from Hajime, he left his lip parted to accept the essence you so graciously breathed into him. He held the smoke in, letting the effects lace around his body.

"Shit, I might have to keep you around" he blew out, allowing himself to inhale whatever fresh air was left in the small bedroom.

"Might? You were already thinking about getting rid of me?" You flirted, pouting and tilting your head, looking at the intoxicating man in front of you. The two of your faces dangerously close, daring the other to make the first move to reinitiate the kiss.

"Oh shut up" he spoke, voice barely above a whisper as his eyes darted from your's then down to your lips. Leaning into you, he closed the gap between your bodies, with his lips melting into your own.

Hajime's hand roamed your body, traveling under your shirt to cup your breasts and running his palms over them. His delicate touch made you relax in his hold, how had he managed to make this first encounter feel like you two had been together before? That thought quickly left your mind when you felt a tug on the hem of your shirt, indicating he wanted the fabric removed. He quickly lifted the shirt over your head, leaving your chest exposed, and admired the sight before him.

The music from downstairs offering a hard bass to permeate the bedroom walls, coming in as soft vibrations. Hajime continued his exploration of your body and you ran your fingers through his hair, tugging at the dark strands, earning a soft groan. You began grinding your hips onto the stiffness restricted in his black jeans. His hands moving from your breasts down to squeeze at your ass, slipping into your pants and playing with the waistline of your panties. The friction against your clothed core created a blissful sensation that coursed through your body, but you needed more of him.

Disconnecting your lips from his, you remove yourself from Hajime's lap and crouched down between his legs. Palming at the growing bulge in his pants, you unfastened the button and zipper, pulling down his pants and leaving him sitting on the futon in grey Calvin Klein briefs. He leaned back on his elbows, watching as you freed his member, letting it come up and slap against his lower abdomen. Your eyes widened at the sight of him, scanning over his length and taking in how pretty he looked at that moment. After your intense observation, you took him into your hands, wrapping both around his shaft and swirling your tongue in figure 8's around the tip. Drool slipped from your tongue down the entirety of his length, serving as a lubricant while your hands twisted side to side, up and down. Strings of curses fell from his lips as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Fuck. Don't stop" his voice was breathy and the moans laced in his command caused your arousal to pool in your panties, leaving you a throbbing mess. Taking him into your mouth, you looked up at the man through thick eyelashes, you let his tip hit the back of your throat. Tears began to prick at your eyes as you gagged slightly on his girthy dick. Pulling yourself off of him, you lolled your tongue out and ran it against the bottom side of his length, starting at where the base met his balls. Your saliva pooled around his crotch, coating his cock and making it easier to maneuver your hands. Lapping up the mess you made as it mixed with his precum, the urge to have him inside of you festered.

Hajime sat up, taking your hand in his, pulling you back onto your feet, and letting his hands run along your body. Reaching behind you, he unbuckled your bra, allowing it to fall down your arms and finally hit the floor. He took both of your exposed tits into his hand and pulled himself closer to place one of your nipples in his mouth. His soft tongue running over the stiff bud sending waves of pleasure through you, while his other hand squeezed on your unoccupied breast. Looking up at you from his seat, he nibbled on your nipple, causing you to shiver.

With your nipple still between his teeth, his hands moved down to your pants, tugging them down to your ankles. His fingers hooked into the seat of your panties, pulling them to the side and placing the inside of his index finger drag along your soaked lips, landing on your clit. Pressing down on the sensitive button, the small motion sent a delightful bolt up your spine and down your legs.

"Hajime please" you begged him to continue his ministrations as your eyes rolled back in their sockets.

"Please what?" he feigned ignorance, now looking up at you through his own eyelashes. As much as you enjoyed a flirty back and forth, now wasn't the time.

"I need you to fuck me" you pled, legs starting to shake as he continued his assault on your clit and you looked down at him. Eyes full of lust, he removed his hand and traded places with you. He stood behind you now while you were bent over the futon, ass up with one hand on your waist and the other touching himself. Stroking himself at the sight of you bent over in front of him, ready to take all of his cock, he aligned himself with your slicked entrance. Placing his tip against you and slowly forcing himself inside your tight hole and bottoming out against your g-spot, waves of euphoria rushed through you, and waves of curses rushed out of you. The stretch of his cock giving off a pleasant burning sensation as he thrust into you. His large hands kept a firm lock on your ass, occasionally massaging and kneading at it as it bounced against him with every stroke.

"If this is what you wanted, you could've just said that" he teased, the smirk practically audible in his voice as he rammed himself into your tight, plush walls.

"God, yes!" your voice was a few octaves under a scream, but no one would've heard you over the loud music coming from the party downstairs. Between the weed and the backshots currently being administered by the man you met no more than an hour ago, your mind had run blank. You had been consumed by pure ecstasy and you couldn't have been happier you decided to go out with your friends tonight; even though you knew you'd be paying the price in the morning.

With one of your arms folded under your forehead for support, you reached under you playing with your clit. Quick circular motions with your index and middle fingers bringing you closer to your release. Your pussy pulsated around Hajime's cock, causing him to groan and pick up the pace of his attack. He reached forward, pulling you back towards him by your throat, putting his chin in the crook of your neck and running his tongue up the side of your neck. Once he reached your ear, he pressed his lips against the outer shell and whispered softly, "on your back, please and thank you."

His raspy voice sent shivers down your spine, he released his hold on you, allowing you to turn onto your back. Hajime took your legs, holding them up and folding them back over your body. Sliding his dripping tip over your puffy clit, produced a moan from your lips. He quickly reinserted himself into your messy cunt and bottomed out on the first thrust.

"How are you still so tight?" Hajime groaned, thighs trembling as his climax approached him. At that point, you were a babbling mess, your eyes rolled back and mouth hung open, panting like you had just run a mile. The position he had put the two of you in gave him easy access to your most sensitive areas and your abused g-spot.

As your legs grew weaker, you let them come down and wrap around Hajime's waist. Grabbing his face with both hands, you pulled him down to kiss you. His arms caged your head as his teeth found their way around your bottom lip, dragging it down and slowly letting go. He attached his lips to your jaw, placing small pecks down till he reached your neck. Sucking and biting on the skin, he intended to leave any kind of mark possible. The feeling of his warm breath against your neck causing goosebumps to spread along your chest and shoulders.

"I want everyone to know what you got into when you go back" he growled into your ear, delivering several particularly rough thrusts, making you throw your head back as the pain mixed with the immense amounts of pleasure. Two can play at that game, you thought to yourself. Lowering his face towards yours, turning his head and repeating his actions against his jaw. Trailing sloppy kisses down his neck, licking and sucking at the soft skin, making sure to leave a few bright purple marks. Between his groaning, your stifled moans, and the loud slaps of his pelvis against the skin of the back of your thighs, you couldn't fully comprehend the sound of the door opening.

"I wonder if he's up here" you heard the voice of another man entering the room, he stopped mid-sentence once he saw the two of you. Hajime's head snapped towards the door, making direct eye contact with the new man.

"Bro, knocking works too ya know?" He barked at the bewildered, brown-haired man standing in the doorway.

"What in the fresh hell is this, Iwa?" the man examined the scene before him, you tucked under Hajime completely naked and him, still fully inside of you, looking back at the man you could only assume was his friend.

"Oikawa, you got 2 seconds before I kick your ass if you don't get out" he growled at the boy behind him, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you had your bong up here, Mattsun dared Kindaichi to chug the water because we know you barely clean that thing" he explained, obviously less phased by the scene that was paused in front of him. While remaining in the same position, Hajime reached down beside the futon, grabbing the bong and shoving it in Oikawa's direction.

"Take it and get out!" He shouted, still looking at his friend.

"Fine, fine. It was nice to meet you ma'am" he directed his statement to you, before chuckling to himself and quickly slammed the door.

"I'm sorry about that" Hajime looked into your eyes, as you started laughing. You stayed silent throughout the entire interaction and replaying it in your mind, it was too funny to go unnoticed.

"Your friends seem fun, Iwa" your laughter died down as you looked up at him, a smile grew on his face, hearing you call him Iwa for the first time that night.

"They are, but we can talk about 'em later. Back to business" A devilish smile played across his mouth and the playfulness in his eyes was replaced with intense lust.

Before you could even get a word out, he was back to delivering those same mind-numbing strokes. Your toes curled and your nails dug into the skin of his back, nonsense and filth spewing from your mouth.

"Iwa, I'm gonna come. Don't stop" you whined, gripping at his shoulders in an attempt to brace yourself.

"Me too, princess. Come for me" his voice was a low growl and his rich, velvety tone sent you over the edge. As your body shook under him, he grunted, finally reaching his peak.

Coming down from your high, you felt his warm load flow into your hole. The sensation making you yearn for a second round, but your body definitely wouldn't allow it. The two of you laid on the cushioned furniture, panting, trying to regain the strength to get dressed and join the party for a second time that evening.

"Well that was an eventful experience but I gotta go find my friends" you fastened your bra and pulled your panties on, knowing his cum would ruin them but not giving it a second thought. As you both continued redressing, Iwa cleared his throat, looking up at you from where he was seated, tying his sneakers.

"I know you don't think imma let you leave without giving me your number" His head was still down, but you could tell he meant every word he said.

"Sure, pretty boy. Find me downstairs and I'll give it to you" you bent down, lifting his head and pecking his lips once more before sashaying out the room and back down the stairs to find your friends.


End file.
